


The City Walls Dance

by Blue_fantasy



Series: Lost Dreams Series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Lando's Luck - Justina Ireland
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Kidnapped Child, Lando Calrissian's daughter - Freeform, Lando Calrissian's wife, Livno III, Missing Persons, Mom separated from child, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Rinetta Gan, candlelight vigil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_fantasy/pseuds/Blue_fantasy
Summary: The year is 16 ABY. Rinetta Gan, Queen of the Hynestians, struggles with the kidnapping of her daughter and the absence of her husband, Lando Calrissian.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Rinetta Gan, Rinetta Gan & Zel Gris
Series: Lost Dreams Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The City Walls Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MichellesPenScratchz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/gifts).



> From the Double Drabble Prompt: + Lady Loves (one of my fics) + Rinetta Gan/Lando Calrissian + Rinetta does something to observe Elle's birthday, even though Elle isn't with her. (Kinda like in Tangled, how the King and Queen released the lanterns for Rapunzel every year.)
> 
> For MichellesPenScratchz

She sat alone in the main square of the capital city of Livno III, one of the few places left where she felt any sense of comfort on her adoptive home planet. In this square so many years ago, she had allied with the Lynna to protect her people from the Empire.

She walked here escaping the walls of her home that had been empty for exactly one year to the day. One year since Imperial-style troopers stormed in, stealing her precious Elle just before her third birthday. One year since her husband went after in the Lady Luck, vowing not to return until he had found their daughter. There were two gaping holes in her heart and she felt so alone.

As dusk approached, she stood to make her way back and froze. Ahead, she could see light flickering in every window down every street. These were no everyday electric lights. They were candles. Their warm glow made the city walls dance before her. She imagined a little girl in braids dancing and casting shadows on those walls.

“They are for her,” she heard Zel say behind her. Turning, she lunged into the soft furry hug of her friend.


End file.
